


from: my heart

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gender Issues, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Christopher Bang, a gentle alpha, finds the cutest omega he has ever seen online. It's fine if he has a big crush, right?[the story's intro is there i swear. it's just that, since it's a social media format, the word counter won't work. but i'm posting so enjoy ◡ ‿ ◡ ✿]
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	1. 0000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from: my youth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i love seungmin and jeongin and no, i didn't forget about the other babies. they will just show up later but still be as special, i promise!


	2. 0100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from: my (very odd) friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have some things i'd like to say: 1. there's nothing wrong with bang chan's stage name. i just call him christopher all the time in my mind so i kept the name here too... also, christopher bang is a very straight and very alpha name alrighttt 2. JESUS CHRIST. thanks for the kudos. WOW. i wasn't expecting it at all. i hope i won't disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo what's in pc 39? what do you think?  
> updates will be short and daily (i mean, i'll give my best so that will happen). thank you!!!


	3. 0101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from: pokemonmaster1996.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello beauties. thank you SO much for 500 hits in only two days. i don't know if i deserve it.  
> anyways, enjoy!
> 
> spoilers ahead [only read if you want to but it's not super necessary]: do you know what Crunchyroll is? if you don't, it's fine. let me explain. crunchy is this super expensive netflix but like for animes and some western cartoons. they have an infinite list of tv shows and some movies and it's all really addictive.

***made me**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hum... things are happening lol


	4. 0102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from: medieval times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww thank you so much for the love this story has been getting. all the kudos and hits and stuff, that's amazing really!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what u think... and don't forget to wear a mask and self distance. be safe stays.


	5. 0103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from: jisung's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things get complicated. thank you for 1,000 hits <3

* * *

* * *


	6. 0104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from: minho's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: description of harassment. if it is a trigger for you, please don't read between the asterisked lines.  
> if you're a victim of ANY kind of harassment, ily you are beautiful, valid, and please speak out. find the closest support system to you and report!

* * * * * *

* * * * * *

* * *

Felix never found out why police stations are so damn cold.

Not that he had been to many in his life.

A lady, much older than them, carried Minho to a questioning room. She had been gentle with him, which was good, as they walked side by side into the quiet building.

Minho had looked back. He smiled a little, of course he would. _Everything’s going to be just fine, Lix._ His warm eyes did tell.

Still, Felix had been more than afraid. For both of them.

He was lucky to get some help.

“Where is he at?” A guy his age, with long legs and a thick accent, asked. _Jisung._ That was Jisung, thank God. It was a cold night but all he had on was what could be his pjs and a large black sweatshirt. Lovely, Jisung smelled just like his boyfriend. Sweet and gleeful, just like the purest type of love. “Felix. Minho is still here, right?” He asked. Felix nodded, quick.

“He’s inside,” he told Jisung who, as expected, was a pile of nerves. His eyes were a bit pink and eyelids swollen from crying for hours, then tiredly sleeping for less. Felix bit his bottom lip tasting the pink skin. He didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore than they already were. “And he is physically fine. A nurse must be checking on him now anyways, they said they would do it. An officer took him to questionnaire an hour ago or so. She was nice too.”

By Jisung’s side, standing shorter than them, a beta was fighting to have his eyes open. Even with his reading glasses, he still seemed to struggle the most to understanding what was happening around the room. He was not Christopher Bang - God, the alpha was twice their size, with very long limbs, and even bigger presence - so that only could be the third part of their music crew, 3RACHA.

The small omega had a car key swimming from one of his fingers and by his half asleep state, he seemed to have been forced to drive there by a desperate Jisung and, probably, Christopher.

“Right,” Jisung nodded too, then he started passing around the room. He was a mess. “I can’t believe he wouldn’t tell me the truth. Fuck, Minie!” 

Felix looked around, a small group of men and a young couple were looking at them. 

He was lucky to have quickly grabbed himself a jacket before their Uber to the station arrived. Felix hid his thin body behind the piece with his arms around his small waist, a model body.

“Jisungie…” the omega whispered towards his friend. Jesus, he looked like he needed some coffee urgently. Felix could help him with that. He was sure there had been a coffee machine right next to a tall, snacks’ grabber, by the end of the hall. Maybe he could entertain himself with it until Minho was done. He watched the omega come closer towards Jisung and take his hand. “I’m sure Minho is fine,” his voice sounded sleepy. Calm. “He’s a smart omega.”

Jisung accepted his words. He took a deep breath but failed to be calmer.

It was just horrible to watch someone suffer so bad.

“Hey, Felix. By the way,” the beta called before Felix could walk down the hall to grab their drinks; something hot that could give them some more hope. He turned and Jisung’s tired stare was on him. “Thank you for telling Christopher the truth. For real, man. You saved Minho and mine’s relationship.”

“It’s fine,” Felix said to Jisung. “I was just doing the right thing.” _Christopher is the one you should be thanking and not me._ “I will catch some coffee, excuse me.”

Before he could go, Jisung handed him some bills because, “Man, I owe you a hundred coffees now. Really.” so he accepted it grabbing the cash.

Felix found Hyunjin before he could press the right buttons and the coffee machine work. Hyunjin looked mad. Real mad. Hyunjin level of mad. “I will deal with you later.” He told Felix raising a thick eyebrow. He fixed his woolen coat around his strong chest. Hyunjin was tall and warm, like a real alpha. “How’s Minho, Lix?”

“He is fine. Jisung is here too.”

“I am going to kill this beta,” Hyunjin grunted while picking two large cups to be filled with coffee and hot tea. Hyunjin smelled like the beautiful alpha he always was. Strong but melancholy, like the sunlight warming the grass after a long rainy day. “He should have taken better care of Minho.”

“It’s not Jisung’s fault, you know. This disgusting man showed up once Minho was getting out of the toilet and-”

“I know,” Hyunjin’s eyes turned. “Christopher told me most of it. I don’t know how he got my phone number though…”

Changbin - the only omega - showed up to buy Jisung some water, and Hyunjin seemed to have all of his answers. Like a cat had eaten his tongue, he didn’t say much more.

Melbourne wasn’t that big after all.

“Hi,” Changbin whispered to Hyunjin who - creepily - blushed. Very odd. “Hello again,” he told him back.

Felix thought about Christopher.

How he was the only one not there but, if it wasn’t for him, nothing would have happened the right way - the gentlest way. Very Christopher.

Jisung’s relationship would be over, for real now.

Hyunjin would be furious for being lied at too - his own pack, lying to him and hiding something so serious.

Minho wouldn’t have a support system and be on pain for how much longer. Days, weeks, years.

Changbin would be at home, happily sleeping, but friends are friends. For good and for bad.

Felix wouldn’t feel so right.

When Hyunjin, Changbin and him walked back to the waiting room where they were supposed to wait for their friend, Minho’s back already, and, hushed, he had Jisung around his arms. They scented each other and shared tears, nosing the back of their necks once. Twice. Until it felt enough. It was a very intimate moment that they shared, but the couple certainly did not care that they were doing it publicly.

Felix wouldn’t care too, if it all happened to him.

“Chris couldn’t come,” Changbin was the one to tell him when things calmed down and they shared hot drinks and a pack of cookies during the silent night. “He has a tough class first hour in the morning.”

“I know,” he replied smiling a little bit. “Etymology, right? He seems to hate it a lot.”

If Changbin was surprised Felix knew about it, he showed or said anything but, “Christopher is a nice guy.”

“I know,” he nodded then tasted a cookie and milk tea.

“He thinks you are an omega, Felix. Most people do. So don’t hurt him too, please.”

“I won’t.” Sounded almost like a promise. “Just, please, Changbin. Don’t tell Christopher yet. I want to explain it to him myself.”

“I don’t think Christopher needs explanations, Felix.” Changbin said. “He just needs your truth.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was the end of part 01. what do you guys think? i'd love to know your opinions or maybe answer questions if there are any :p  
> thank you.


End file.
